Lachesis
Lachesis (ラケシス Rakeshisu, Rackesis in the Fire Emblem Museum and Fire Emblem Treasure, Raquesis in Fire Emblem Awakening) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the princess of Nordion and the younger half-sister of Eldigan. She harbors romantic feelings for her brother and initially refuses to marry any other man who is not like him. If she is paired up, her children will be Diarmuid and Nanna. In Fire Emblem Heroes, she is voiced by Saori Oonishi in the Japanese version and Cristina Valenzuela in the English version. Profile Lachesis is first seen when Eldigan and the Cross Knights depart from Nordion Castle to fight against the Heirhein army led by Elliot in Chapter 1. She later appears in Chapter 2 when she attempts to stop Eldigan from negotiating with King Chagall in order to prevent a war between Agustria and Grannvale from occurring. Lachesis mentions that Chagall murdered his own father and therefore would not listen to anyone, but Eldigan ignores her concerns and departs for Agusty. When she learns that Eldigan has been imprisoned in Agusty for angering Chagall, she also discovers that Elliot is taking advantage of the situation to invade Nordion under orders from his father. She decides to defend Nordion Castle along with Eve, Alva, and Eva, the three knights whom Eldigan left behind to protect her. Around this time, she requests aid from Sigurd, who is stationed in a castle within Verdane that is close to its border with Agustria. Once Sigurd comes to her aid, Lachesis asks him to rescue Eldigan, and joins his army. If her three guardian knights survive until the end of the chapter, she receives the Knight Ring from them before they return to Nordion. During Chapter 3, she can convince Eldigan to stop fighting Sigurd and instead try to convince Chagall to end the war as soon as possible. However, this ultimately results in Eldigan being decapitated by the king, leading Lachesis to declare that she will never forgive Chagall. Lachesis survives the Battle of Belhalla and thereafter brings Nanna to Leonster to live with Finn, while Diarmuid is sent to stay with the other initial members of the Liberation Army in Isaach. She becomes a surrogate mother of sorts for Leif during this time, and seems to become acquainted with Selfina. Eventually, Lachesis decides to reunite with Diarmuid and begins a journey across the Yied Desert, during which she mysteriously vanishes without a trace. Although her fate is never revealed, it is suggested from a scrapped idea originating from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 that she may have been captured by the Lopto Sect and turned to stone. While Diarmuid reveals in both of games that he learned from Lewyn that she disappeared, he states in Thracia 776 that she may still be alive somewhere with her whereabouts unknown. Personality Lachesis is a sarcastic and sharp-tongued individual with a strong will. She also has a strong sense of pride and prefers to make her own choices, rather than letting others decide for her. She seems to be more willing to open up to others if they personally know Eldigan, as seen by her changed behavior towards Beowolf once he says that he is his friend. She does not consider Chagall to be her king and despises him. She declares that she would rather die than marry Elliot, who is infuriated by her rejection. In-Game ''Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |60% |50% |5% |10% |20% |40% |20% |10% |} Promotion Gains A A A +2 A A A C }} Overview Lachesis initially starts out as an extremely weak unit, making her rather difficult to train. It is, however, worth the effort to train her, as she is able to promote into a Master Knight, a class that is arguably the best in ''Genealogy of the Holy War. It is recommended to have Lachesis purchase the Return staff and the Elite Ring in order for her to be able to gain levels at a faster rate. If all her Paladin guards are alive at the end of Chapter 2, Lachesis will receive the Knight Ring, which should be sold to other characters such as Ayra or Sylvia, as she becomes mounted upon promotion. It is highly advisable for Lachesis to speak to Eldigan in Chapter 3 to not only receive the Earth Sword, but to have him leave the battlefield permanently. Conversations In Chapter 2, if Sigurd speaks to Lachesis, she will be recruited. In Chapter 2, after Lachesis is recruited, Dew may speak to her to initiate a conversation, in which she will gain the Thief Sword and 50 love points with him. In Chapter 2, after Amphony Castle is captured, Beowolf may speak to Lachesis, resulting in her gaining two points of Strength, two points of Skill, one point of Defense, and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 3, if Lachesis speaks to Eldigan, Eldigan will leave the battlefield, and she will receive the Earth Sword. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Lachesis' lover is either Beowolf, Naoise, or Dew, she may speak to her lover, but nothing will result of it. Love Love Growths *Sigurd: N/A *Quan: N/A *Finn: 50+2 *Naoise: 50+2 *Alec: 50+2 *Arden: 50+2 *Lex: 50+2 *Azelle: 50+2 *Midayle: 50+2 *Dew: 50+2 *Jamke: 50+2 *Chulainn: 50+2 *Lewyn: 50+2 *Beowolf: 50+2 *Claud: 50+2 Marriage & Inheritance Lachesis' marriage options are interesting, since her daughter can use both Swords and Staves, while her son might well become better with Magic Swords than normal attacks, depending on his father. *Beowolf: This is often considered the ideal pairing for maximizing Diarmuid's potential, as he will be able to inherit A-level Swords and the Pursuit and Charge skills and high Strength growths Beowolf provides will allow him to easily defeat enemies. The stat growths he offers to Nanna also mean that she will likely be able to hold her own in melee even before promotion. *Azelle : Pairing Lachesis with Azelle is an interesting choice, as it provides both of the children with high Magic and Strength. This will make Nanna an excellent healer, and Diarmuid will easily defeat enemies if given a Magic Sword. Both children will also have Pursuit, which is overall the best skill in the game. *Finn: Finn also provides Lachesis' children with the Pursuit skill, the useful Prayer skill, and excellent stat growths as well (though Magic will be inferior to Azelle), but he will be unable to pass any weapons down to Diarmuid. Finn will have a special conversation with Nanna after he rejoins which will give her a 5 point boost to Speed, which is quite useful. *Lex: Lex is rarely a bad father thanks to his Paragon skill. This pairing drastically increases their speed of promotion and thanks to Lex's Minor Neir blood, Lachesis' children will have high growth rates in HP, Strength, and Defense, making them extremely durable and allowing them to stay near the front lines, where Nanna can heal any units in danger and both children can use their Charisma skill to support your other units. The biggest drawback to this pairing is that Lex does not have Pursuit, so if you choose this pairing, it is recommended that Lex pass the Pursuit Ring down to Diarmuid. *Alec: This pairing provides similar growth rates to Beowolf, being slightly worse in HP and Strength and better in Magic and Luck, but is not the smartest idea because Magic and Luck are not as important to Diarmuid, and Alec can only use B-level Swords even after promotion and therefore cannot pass the best Swords down to Diarmuid. However, the Awareness skill he passes down could be useful, as both Diarmuid and Nanna are mounted units, and like Beowolf, Azelle and Finn, he will give both children Pursuit. *Claud: Notable because his Blaggi blood boosts staff use, meaning that Nanna will be able to inherit B rank Staves from Lachesis (assuming she promoted, of course). This pairing makes Nanna the best possible Staff user, but weakens her ability to fight, and severely compromises Diarmuid by leaving him with stat growths better suited for a Mage and no inherited weapons or skills. ''Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Heroes Description ;Lionheart's Sister :''Lady of House Nordion. Adores her older brother, Eldigan, to the point that other men pale in comparison. Appears in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Base Stats Rarity: Staff |Skill= |- }} Skills Weapon Assists Specials Passive Quotes ''Awakening'' Greeting As a Boss Recruitment ''Heroes'' :Lachesis/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Lachesis is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * * Etymology In Greek mythology, Lachesis was the second of the Three Fates, otherwise known as the Moirae. They were white-robed personifications of destiny, who controlled the metaphorical thread of life of every mortal from birth to death. Lachesis measured the thread of life with her rod. The name ''Raquesis is simply a corruption of this name, with a French spelling to possibly signify Lachesis' dignity and nobility. Trivia * The Fire Emblem Treasure family tree and Nanna's lover conversation with Ares reveal that Eldigan and Lachesis have different mothers. * A villager in Chapter 2 remarks that Lachesis and Eldigan seem to act closer than just siblings. While it is stated in the lover conversation between Nanna and Ares in the final chapter that Lachesis had romantic feelings for Eldigan, it is unclear whether or not he loved her in the same way. However, their relationship is portrayed as unambiguously romantic in the Oosawa Mitsuki manga adaptation. * Her SpotPass team in Fire Emblem Awakening shows reference to the 3 Cross Knights protecting her in Chapter 2 of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. * In Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, it's revealed that she got married to Finn as her daughter, Nanna, calls him "Father". Gallery File:Rackesis Concept Art.gif|Concept artwork of Lachesis from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Rackesis (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Lachesis from the Super Tactics Book. File:Rackesis (FE Treasure).png|Artwork of Lachesis from Treasure. File:Lachesis Fight.png|Artwork of Lachesis from Fire Emblem Heroes by Miwabe Sakura. File:Lachesis Skill.png|Artwork of Lachesis from Fire Emblem Heroes by Miwabe Sakura. File:Lachesis Damaged.png|Artwork of Lachesis from Fire Emblem Heroes by Miwabe Sakura. RaquesisCipherArtTea.jpg|Artwork of Lachesis from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by kawasumi. RaquesisCipherArt.jpg|Artwork of Lachesis by kawasumi in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by kawasumi. RaquesisCipherArtkawasumi.jpg|Artwork of Lachesis by kawasumi in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by kawasumi. Raquesis' card 25.jpg|Lachesis as a Princess in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Lachesis TCG1.jpg|Lachesis as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Princess. File:Lachesis TCG2.jpg|Lachesis as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Princess. File:Rackesis (TCG Series 3).jpg|Lachesis as she appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Master Knight. File:B06-032HN.png|Lachesis as a Princess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-031R.png|Lachesis as a Master Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B06-031R+.png|Lachesis as a Master Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:RaquesisFE4.png|Lachesis' portrait in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE4Princess.png|Lachesis' battle model as a Princess in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Raquesis as a Master Knight.JPG|Lachesis' battle model as a Master Knight in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Lachesis Sprite.png|Lachesis's sprite in Fire Emblem Heroes. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters